deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fawful vs Sans/@comment-28444460-20160512202901/@comment-28444460-20160513170405
1. I'm pretty sure when Flowey flees at the end of a Neutral Run, when spared, that sound does not play. I thought it was just the noise of footsteps or something. Let's say I'm wrong on that, though. Those two running away does not grant the player any EXP. 2. Huh. Well that's interesting. 3. In Undertale, execution means death. That is literally the only way you can gain EXP. You can even take a big ol' bite out of a Vegetoid, which most would assume would be an attempt to kill them, and you get no EXP awarded for that. In the demo, you did, but in the actual game? Nope. 4. He still operates by some of the rules. You are still allowed to attack rather than him simply unleashed a full-out barrage of attacks, never giving you a chance to counter-attack until he gets tired or eat food to heal. And you say he remembers past LOADs... but he doesn't really. He knows that the world has been reset over and over, but he can't actually really remember it. Other characters make allusions to remembering bits and pieces of past timelines as well, Toriel wondering if you know something she doesn't if you refight her, Undyne claiming that she had a feeling that she wanted to be friends with you... all sorts of little tidbits like that. Sans is just very perceptive. Hence why he starts off his speeches again if you restart at the Judgement Hall before noting you're acting like you've seen it before and saying something different. And judging how many times he's beaten you, up to 12, again, by your reaction, before saying "let's just get to the point." 5. I don't buy that Sans has any determination. He's too lazy. Unless you're going to count that as a determination to be lazy. Not to mention that Undyne has determination, and when you kill her, she starts melting. I don't think 'determination' can be a fluid that can be 'bled' or 'leaked' like that. None of the amalgamates leak anything like that either. They just melted and fused together. I think it's just ketchup. Sans probably keeps his ribcage stuffed with it just in case he wants a snack and he doesn't have any in his pockets. There is absolutely nothing pointing towards it being determination. As for him having 1 HP left... there would be a tiny bit of life-bar left. You completely empty his life bar. And even if he has a gaping chest wound and 1 HP left, him standing aside will result in the destruction of the entire world, he literally has nothing to lose at this point, since you killed Papyrus and a large majority of the monster population. Even if he is dead either way, may as well get killed trying to take you down than just be erased when the rest of the world is destroyed. And even if he's exhausted, the pain will keep him awake so that he can fight at least a little bit longer. You may cheat by attacking twice in a row... but so did he. He uses his final attack on you, and then, straight after, his special attack. That technically counts as two in a row, he even states that they are separate attacks, saying to "survive this and I'll use my special attack on you". The thing is, no matter how you cut it, Sans can break the rules, but there is nothing to suggest that he has any more determination than the next monster (since if I remember right, monsters do have determination, just nowhere near as much as a human, and trying to give them more tends to end badly) or that he would be able to survive Chara's attack, since his life bar is completely and utterly empty. There is only speculation that Sans survives, whereas, considering the game mechanics and that Sans cannot break ALL of them, chances are, he's dead as dead gets.